Playtime
by James8
Summary: Legolas has fun at Aragorn's expense


Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine  
Playtime  
Sam reached over to add some sliced vegetables to the stew he was currently making. With almost a hint of afterthought he swung the spoon in his hand causing a startled exclamation from Pippin. Pippin sucked on his fingers sulkily at he watched Sam continue to add to the stew. Sam hid a grin at Pippin's impatience.  
  
A flash of light caught the corner of his eye.  
  
Turning to get a better look, while still weilding the spoon at Pippin, Sam saw Legolas scampering through the trees. Not a sound was made as the elf danced from tree to tree his eyes locked with dangerous intent. Sam followed the elf's gaze.  
  
Strider.  
  
The man was smoking his pipe his eyes turned to the valley below them. It was clear to see that the man's attention lay else where.  
  
Sam glanced around the camp unsure if he sould call a warning. Glancing at Gandalf, Sam could see the the wizard was watching the pair. Gandalf chuckled softly a smile creasing his weathered face. Not taking his eyes off the events Gandulf nudged Frodo whispering quietly to the hobbit. Frodo quickly turned his eyes to the trees in amusement. Satisfied Sam turned back to his cooking while keeping an eye on the unfolding scene.  
  
Legolas steadily closed the space between himself and his quarry. The trees hid his approach and not a rustling leaf marked his passing. Confident the he was within striking distance Legolas crouched. He counted to ten slowly a grin playing on his face. He tensed then sprang.  
  
Strider gave a surprised shout as he was tackled to the ground. They rolled and Aragorn brought his knee up to knock his attacker off. Legolas rolled, springing neatly to his feet before running off into the woods his laughter echoing among the trees.  
  
Aragorn let loose a string of colorful elvish curses then in dwarvish as he rose to his feet. His angry facade was broken only by the twitches at the corner of his mouth. He looked over at Gandalf. "I'll be right back. I've got to find an elf."  
  
Gandalf nodded chuckling as he waved the ranger away.  
  
Across the camp Boromir watched as the ranger strode into the trees his sword in hand. Having been woke up from his nap to a shout, he had feared they were being attacked. His sleep oriented mind was still fuzzy. He looked over at the others, confusion clear on his face. "What just happened? and where's the orcs?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn wore a pleased and proud expression on his face as he headed back to camp with a rather wet elf slung over his shoulder. In truth both of them were soaked. Not that it dampened Aragorn's mood in the least. Legolas on the other hand was not so happy being hauled around like a sack of potatoes. His hands were bound behind him making it difficult to fight Aragorn. Legolas struggled anyhow. Aragorn grinned shifting his hold. "No you don't 'elf.' You don't behave and I will drop you on your head."  
  
"Aragorn, put me down!" Legolas demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"That was an unfair trick Estel."  
  
"And using the trees to sneak up on me wasn't."  
  
"Only your brothers would have done something like that," hissed Legolas.  
  
Strider's smile got even wider. "Where do you think I learned it from."  
  
"You are not taking me back to camp like this, are you?"  
  
"Oh yes," Strider chuckled. "I think it's fitting considering you tackled me in front of everybody."  
  
"Not in front of the dwarf!"  
  
"You mean Gimli?" Aragorn replied casually. "He does have a name you know."  
  
"He doesn't see fit to use mine I see no reason to use his." Legolas squirmed more reconizing the area dispite his upside down view. "Please Aragorn, at least let me walk!"  
  
Strider sighed as he lowered the elf to his feet. "Alright you can walk. But only to save that elvish dignity of yours, your highness."  
  
"Don't call me that." Legolas snapped automatically. "King Elessar."  
  
"Oh now your gonna get it." Aragorn growled.  
  
Legolas with elven agility just managed to side step the human's lunge. The elf raced back to the camp, Aragorn hot on his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Fellowship looked up in time to see Legolas fly into camp a disgruntled ranger in close pursuit. The elf using the natural rocky surrondings kept out of the mans grasp. The elf broke away and ducked behind the wizard.  
  
"Mithrandir quick your knife." Legolas cried.  
  
"No, no ernilneth," Gandalf chuckled. "You are not bringing me into this. You two will have to settle this on your own."  
  
Legolas groaned as he dodged away from the wizard. "What is with you two and calling me that!"  
  
Pippin and Merry were bouncing on the balls of their feet in delight at the chase. Pippin turned to the wizard. "Gandalf what does ernilneth mean?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"It means Pippin, " Aragorn stopped his chase to turn towards the littlest hobbit.  
  
"Aragorn don't you dare tell him." Legolas demanded moving towards the human.  
  
Aragorn spinned tackling the elf to the ground. "I wasn't going to 'ernilneth.' Don't tackle me again and I won't call you that again. Deal?"  
  
Legolas pursed his lips in thought. "Deal."  
  
Aragorn rose pulling the elf to his feet and removing he bonds.  
  
Pippin turned to Frodo. "I really want to learn elvish. All the neat things are in elvish."  
  
Merry turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "Why are you two all wet?"  
Ernilneth means princeling 


End file.
